


Pay up

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is a little bribing between siblings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay up

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [偿还](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153739) by [Amaranth42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranth42/pseuds/Amaranth42)



> Hell idek where this idea came from but I just went with it but I can say I like writing modern settings. So many ideas..... anyway enjoy!

The one in control… there was no one in control. Both of them were helpless no matter what it looked like. No matter what Itachi said he knew the last thing he was currently was in control. He was not fully lost but control had been thrown to the winds long before.

And he was perfectly fine with that. Because to change this. To give this up called for more strength than he possessed and more resolve than he ever wanted to have. There was no power play. They both knew how it would play out.

If anyone was in control, it would be Sasuke, with Itachi going along and giving in as he always had. But in this matter he had never wanted to resist. In fact, he barely remembered how it had begun. All he knew was how to keep it from escalating and already that was far too difficult.

Sasuke whimpered just then. A soft sound but the effect of it made Itachi groan softly and sink his fingers deeper into Sasuke’s hair as the vibration ran up his cock. Sasuke’s eyes were fixed on his own and the heat that came from them caused a shudder to run up Itachi’s spine that he found hard not to react to.

Sasuke was gorgeous and every time they did this he became even more beautiful. And this was risky and oh so dangerous but this was what they had decided to come to.

“Don’t slow down.” Itachi whispered and watched the slight blush come across Sasuke’s cheeks. “Don’t take your time.” He lowered his voice. “You know what to do.” He pointed out and watched Sasuke squirmed as he knelt in front of Itachi’s chair and picked up speed.

It was hard to hold back. With each swipe of Sasuke’s tongue. The sound of Sasuke gasping for breath every time he pulled off Itachi’s cock. The sound that Sasuke made that Itachi doubted he even knew he made. The happy little hum that made Itachi gasp the moment Sasuke managed to swallow more than half.

But all of this had a purpose. His eyes darted to the display on his clock. They did not have much time left. They were not pushing it really but they did have a script to stick too. As much as he loved Sasuke sucking his cock. He was not in the mood to get caught or have suspicion fall on him.

But there was no fun in helping Sasuke. It was better watching him bring Itachi to the brink and push him over. Because as much as Itachi liked it. Sasuke liked it too.

It was present in his squirming. In the hardness revealed in Sasuke’s jeans and the needy way he licked Itachi’s cock.

Itachi groaned softly and hunched over unwillingly. Sasuke knew all the weak points. Or at least almost all. It was more than enough.

“Sasuke.” He whispered warningly and eyes the same colour as his met his gaze. “Soon.” He warned his voice a gasp. “Soon.” He repeated and groaned at the lust that flared before Sasuke’s efforts doubled. Sasuke’s tongue licked its way up his shaft before teasing the tip. Itachi shuddered under his brother’s ministrations.

His body was tense and the longer Sasuke teased the closer he got. “Itachi.” Sasuke moaned and Itachi’s cock twitched at Sasuke’s tone. “Please.” Sasuke shifted again. His free hand disappearing between his legs and Itachi held back the groan that wanted to slip out.

It would have been too loud too much of everything and would get them into trouble. As it was this was so risky. But so good and they needed this.

His grip tightened in Sasuke’s hair and his thrust went deep causing him to breath heavier than before. His next thrust was followed by Sasuke’s moan and Itachi shivered and gave up. what was the sense in holding it in anyway?

He tilted Sasuke’s head up so that as the world turned white he could watch Sasuke. He held onto his control as with the first spurt of come Sasuke’s eyes widened before he shivered and groaned. Itachi knew what was up when Sasuke’s eyes closed briefly and the boy shuddered.

This was madness but so beautiful.

X

“You need to be more careful Sasuke.” His voice was hoarse but he was proud of how it did not shake in the least. Sasuke had gotten to his feet, his face flushed and a wet spot slowly growing in his pants. Itachi found it hard to ignore. “Sooner or later I won’t be able to cover for you… if you continue to take these sort of risks…”

“Naruto was the one who wanted to go.” Sasuke argued. “I couldn’t let him go alone. And I wanted to go… just not stay out so late.” Itachi looked at him dryly. “I’ll try better next time.”

“Curfew exists for a reason.” Itachi said softly. “Mother and Father would worry if they knew you were out all hours of the night.” He murmured. “And at the wrong side of the city.”

“I’ll try to keep Naruto in line.” Sasuke sighed. “It won’t be easy but he had a way in and… I’ve never gone to a place like that before.”

“I know you think we shelter you but it is for your own good.” Itachi murmured. “Now you had better get going. You’re only an hour late this time. I should be able to cover for you with Father no problem. Did you park the car the way I showed you?”

“Yes.” The flush from Sasuke’s cheeks were fading.

“Good then clean up quietly…” Itachi glanced to his clock again. “You have class tomorrow. I’ll drive you.”

“Sure thing.” Sasuke held his gaze before he slipped out Itachi’s bedroom. The door closed with a soft click and Itachi waited as he heard Sasuke’s steps going further down the hall. He waited just a while longer before he reached for his cell phone.

He knew the number by heart but honestly that had nothing to do with it. He dialled and sat down as his heart calmed down. The person only took two rings to answer.

“Itachi-nii?” Naruto was energetic and confused. “What’s up? is Sasuke in trouble? Sorry I completely forgot about the time but we were having a blast you know?”

“It’s okay Naruto-kun.” He smiled. “I will ensure Sasuke does not get into any trouble. Did he enjoy himself tonight?”

“He had a blast.” Naruto was happy and eager. “He even smiled. Can you believe it?”

“That’s good.” Itachi chuckled. “Thanks for your help Naruto-kun.”

“Hey no problem Sasuke’s my best friend.” Naruto laughed.

“About why I’m calling.” Itachi murmured as he glanced to where Sasuke had been kneeling a few minutes before. “I happened to get my hands on some tickets for that club you told me was so popular among your school friends.

“What?” Naruto bellowed. “You serious Itachi?”

“Yes I am.” He smiled. “Can you take Sasuke along with you? I worry about him getting out there.”

“No problem.” Naruto crowed. “Same deal as always right?”

“Yes.” Itachi smiled. “You didn’t hear it from me. You didn’t get it from me.”

“I swear you’re the best brother to Sasuke ever.” Naruto laughed. “I’ll try and get him back a decent time this time.”

“Thank you.” Itachi laughed.


End file.
